Small Town Sinners
by jjackieperez1
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson an artist looking for inspiration moves to Mystic falls. After his best friend and sister convince him its the best place for him to find his inspiration. Once there he finds inspiration,but not in the lovey forest scenery but the Bubbly blond who seems to be the town outsider.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here I am with a new story that I could just not get out of my mind. I hope you like it and pleas review.I like to say thank you to my beta TealyBob for helping me out with this.

Don't own anything .

* * *

There are times in the day and nights where she just thinks of him.

Then there are nights where she dreams of a different life for them.

Then there are days she feels so much hate for him. She hates him for caring, for being there like always, trying to save her; but then she remembers where he is, and that hate for him turns into hate for herself. Sometimes she can't look at her reflection. Sometimes she can't close her eyes because he's there. She deserves the life she has now, she deserve the words and stares she gets from around town. But no matter the anger she feels, or the feeling of something being lost, she misses him. She misses the one person who would always understand her. She misses him so much and when she realizes everything, the vicious circle of hate, anger, and pity start all over like a new day.

"You should go out if you finish your article," Caroline's mother said to her as she put away her dish, already dressed and ready to head to work. Ever since that night four years ago, they were never the same. Caroline knows her mother never says it, but she could tell her mother hated her. She picked up more hours at work, got an apartment by the office, claiming that it was so she didn't have to drive when she was really tired. But Caroline know the truth: she could not stand to see her daughter.

"I'll think about it," Caroline responded, playing with my cereal, moving it around in the bowl while not looking up at her mother. Why would she want to leave the comforts of her home? Out there, out in the town reminded her too much of what she did. There were reminders of the old her, and to be honest, it's not something she wanted to relive.

"They're playing 'Gone With The Wind' in the town center, it's your favorite movie," her mother said as she started getting her things and walking towards the door.

"I own it on blu-ray," Caroline said sarcastically, not looking up from her cereal bowl.

"God Car, will it kill you to try. I don't understand why you stay if you hate this town so much. Sometimes I wish you would have gone with your father," she said angrily as she close the door as loud as she could.

"Don't we all." Still looking down at her cereal, she shook the feeling out and stood up, leaving her bowl where it was.

* * *

"This is like the coolest job ever!" Jeremy Gilbert's said from Caroline's computer as he read through the article. "You don't even have to leave the house," he added, spinning around in her pink chair to look at Caroline, who was on her bed.

"That's the perk of it, so what do you think?"

"No, it's cool. The article is truly going to move some people to get into shape," he said. "You want me to send it?" he asked, looking at Caroline as she nodded her head.

"So how long are you in town for?" she asked. Jeremy was still in college studying to be a photographer, but he was one of the few friends Caroline had in this town. Okay, scratch that, he was her only friend.

"The whole summer, so you and me are going to party it up and show this town what it's missing," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her, causing Caroline to roll her eyes. "Plus, I got some good pot from Chicago that you need to try," he said, laughing as Caroline threw a pillow at his head. "Fine, sorry, forgot you don't smoke anymore," he chuckled.

Her senior year of high school she had cut class, not able to stand the stares from her fellow classmates, and ended up running into Jeremy at his spot where he and his friends would smoke weed. Jeremy never judge her - maybe because they both had similar experience. He slowly became her friend, no matter what people said to her. The first time she ever tried pot, thanks to him, she end throwing up all over his shoes, and since that one and only time she decide never to try it again, but from that she gained a best friend.

Jeremy's phone rang, breaking her train of thought. "I got to run Car, but tonight you and me are going to go watch some Scarlet and I'm not taking no for answer. Don't try to lock yourself in here; I have keys," he said, dangling the keys from his finger.

"We're the fuck did you get that?" she demanded, jumping from her bed and following him out to the hallway.

"I have my ways." He opened the door. "Come on, Car, it'll be fun. You can keep yourself locked up in this town, but not locked up in this house. Plus, imagine the shocked faces we'll get," he said in a serious, teasing way as he looked over at her.

"Jeremy!"

"No Caroline. Tonight, you, me, and Scarlet," he said, laughing as he stepped out on the porch. "Oh, and you might want to replace the spare key under the pink pot!" he laughed as he ran to his car, leaving a frustrated Caroline at the door, who just remember she would have to make her way to the grocery store before he came back for her. Letting out a sigh, she grabbed her coat and made her way to her car.

* * *

"Get in and get out!" Caroline said to herself, trying to pump herself up before she got out of the car. It's not that she was scared or anything of the people she grew up with, but she just hated confrontation. She already knew what people thought of her and said behind her back or right to her face. Sure she can protect herself by being a raging bitch when she need, but most of the time she swallowed her pride and just held her head high in the price she had to pay for what she did.

Letting out the breath she was holding, she open the door of her car. "All you need is some chunky monkey!"

Keeping her head high, Caroline walk through the store and aisle quickly, trying to get everything she needed. But the one thing she could not forget was her Ben and Jerry's ice cream. If she was about to spend hours watching "Gone with the Wind" with everyone whispering about her like they did every day, she would need her ice cream to keep her from saying something bitchy in front of children.

As she open the refrigerator door and spotted the last Ben and jerry's Chuckey monkey ice cream a loud "Yes!" came out of her mouth.

Karma was totally on her side today. But just as she was about to reach for the ice cream, a hand passed by her's, snatching up the last chunky monkey.

"Thanks, love!" the voice that belonged to the hand said to her. She slowly looked up to the handsome man, freely ogling him.

"You might want to close your mouth," he smirked at her as he put the ice cream in his bucket, snapping her out of her ogling.

"Well you might want to give me back my ice cream," she replied, crossing her arms and sending him her death glare she had perfected over the last couple of years.

"Yours? I'm pretty sure it's in my basket," he said to her in his British accent.

"Only because you stole it from me!"

"Well that's too bad," he sighed, walking around her to continue his shopping.

"Come back here." She followed him while he just smirked as he kept walking.

"I need that ice cream. Come on, you can get something else," she said sweetly at him.

"I only like this kind," he said, ignoring her.

"Seriously, I really need this, and this is the only grocery store in this town. The next one is an hour away," she said, now a begging tone took over her voice.

"Well, I recommend some coffee for your trip," he smirked as he put bread in his basket.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she truly was getting irritated with this man. "You're new around here, so I'm going to tell you how this works. You're going to give me that ice cream and then you're either going to head out to get it somewhere else, or not have it all!" she said as she tryed to reach for the ice cream in his basket, but before she could reach it he was faster and stopped her hand.

"Truly, sweetheart, you're not going to get this ice cream, so just forget about it and go on your lovely way," he said harshly as he walked away from her, leaving her rooted in her spot.

* * *

"God, did you see her?" The girl at the cash register was talking to the girl who was bagging the groceries as Klaus waited for them to ring up his purchases. He was truly starting to regret listening to his sister and Damon about moving to this small town.

"I don't understand why she stays in town; no one wants her here!" they kept talking. It was irritating him like crazy. Taking a deep breath, he tried not to kill one of them. That's why he never did the grocery shopping himself, but since he just moved here to find inspiration, he had no one else than himself to do it.

"It's fifty dollars, sir," the young girl said, sending him a flirtatious smile, like she finally realized he was there. He handed her the money and quickly got his bag from the other annoying girl.

"You should see what I did to her bags," were the last words he heard from them as he walked out of the store.

* * *

"Those little brats!" Caroline said as she tried to pick up her groceries that were all over the parking lot floor. To believe Caroline used to babysit them...

Frustrated, she picked up the can of soup and threw it in her one bag left.

"I need to invest in recyclable bags," she said to herself.

"You sure do," the British voice said to her. Looking up, she saw the ice cream stealing Britt holding her apple. "I think this belongs to you." He handed her the apple.

"You think!?" she bitchily said, taking the apple from his hand.

"Seems like you're having a bad day," he remarked.

"What makes you say that?" she angrily snapped, walking to her car.

"Hey, slowdown there," he said, gripping her arm.

Caroline just looked down at his hand, brushing it off.

"I heard the girls back there talking about doing something to your bags. You might want to talk to the manager about it or something," he said. Was this guy joking?

She let out a laugh. "Seriously," she said while growing frustrated. "Okay, listen here..."

"Klaus."

"Okay, Klaus, you're new in this town. Things in this town are different then from wherever you are from," she taught him while pulling her arm away from him. "Plus, the manager would give them a pat on the back, he has before," she said as she open her car door, leaving a confused Klaus standing in his spot, thinking that that little town might be more fun than he'd thought.

* * *

"Come on, Caroline, its funny."

"What? That no one wants to sit next to us? Even crazy Earl Moved!" Caroline said in frustration with Jeremy. She was ready to leave. She usually never attended town events anymore. They were just awkward to her and everyone in town.

"Just let it go Car," Jeremy brushed it off, laughing .

"Easy for you to say; crazy Earl at least would sit with you." She crossed her arms.

"How about I get you some popcorn, so we can enjoy the movie?"He offered, hugging her and smiling as he stood up.

"Thanks!" she said as she looked around, noticing small details that were completely wrong about the event. Whoever had planned it had no clue what they were doing. She used to live for this type of event. It was something that she loved about her town, how they had these small events tied to town history, and she missed it. She missed the feeling of having a new project to focuses on. She just missed it.

"Well you seem like you have a lot on your mind."

Caroline turned her head and stared at Klaus, the ice cream stealer. "Are, you stalking me?" Caroline said defensively.

"Now, don't attack me," Klaus said, taking a seat next to her, causing Caroline to scoot over. She did not like how close he was getting to her, well i was more like she was not used to it.

"I'm not going to bite you, love, Well, unless you're into that stuff," he smirked.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "What do you want? And who told you you could sit down?" she questioned, giving him her death glare.

"Now, calm down love. Well you see, since my friend is still not here, and you're the only other person I know in this forsaken small town, I decided to hangout with you and wait and maybe find out your name," he suggested, smirking at her.

Caroline let out a laugh - a real one, something she hadn't done in a long time. "I'm not your friend; friends would steal their friend's ice cream."

"Come on, love, we still with the ice cream thing?"

"Yes!" she said loudly, causing the family next to her to look at her like she was crazy.

"Well back then we still weren't friends, so good thing to know for next time," he said, smiling at her.

"Hey Car, who's your friend here?" Jeremy asked, walking up to them with popcorn in his hands.

"He's not my friend." She turned to grab a bag of popcorn from Jeremy. Food always helps to calm her down.

"We so are friends, Car," Klaus smiled, happy that he finally got her name out of someone, turning to look at Jeremy.

"You're Klaus Mikaelson," Jeremy stated.

"That would be me," Klaus answered, surprise someone in this town knew who he was.

"This is so crazy; I went to school with your brother," Jeremy said while taking a seat on the blanket next to Caroline.

"I'm assuming you mean Kol."

"Yeah, he was part of the student exchange program."

"Maybe, we don't keep in touch that much," he said as he got closer to Caroline.

"Keep your hand to yourself!" Caroline shrieked as Klaus tried to get some of her popcorn. He truly likes pushing my buttons, she thought.

"Caroline!" Jeremy was trying to send her a warning with his tone, seemed someone had a man crush.

"What? Give him some of yours, he already stole my ice cream." She pouted at him as Klaus laughed next to her.

"You're still going on about the ice cream thing," he said again rolling his eyes.

"Let me tell you, this girl her can hold a grudge forever," Jeremy said as he brought Caroline in for a close hug, causing Klaus to tense and ask his next question.

"How, long have you two been dating for?" He was fishing for information to check if he had or hadn't just wasted a good part of time on a girl already taken. "No offense, but aren't you a little young for her."

Jeremy just started laughing and Caroline would have too if she hadn't been offended .

"For your information, he's only one and half years younger than me." Caroline was truly starting to hate this British guy, no matter how cute he was.

What the hell!, she thought.

"Yeah, plus we're not dating, that would just be like kissing my sister," he said grossed out.

"Sorry I just assumed."

"We'll don't just assume."

"Caroline! ...Anyway, what are you doing on our lovely Mystic Falls or Virginia at all? Last I heard, you postpone your last art exhibited," Jeremy asks.

"My sister and best friend told me this was a great place to find inspiration," Klaus said, looking at Caroline, who just rolled her eyes at him. Challenge excepted, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys here's the new chapter for Small Town Sinner's, sorry that im taking so long with my other story's, but I will try to up date again thanks to my Beta TealyBob.

Pleas review.

Don't own anything.

* * *

After a couple minutes, Caroline did not understand what the ice cream stealer was still doing sitting there with them. She finally decided to voice her opinion.

"Well, shouldn't you be meeting up with your friends that gave you the great advise to come to this town?" she said, being somewhat spiteful for some reason; she just could not stand to be around him.

"They're still not here, love. They finally got the house to themselves today, so I bet they're taking advantage," he said, smirking at her. Klaus liked the way she reacted to him, she was a challenge to read and he liked to solve puzzles. She wasn't too hard to look at, either, so that was another plus of being stuck in that town.

"So who's your friend?" Jeremy asked, breaking the heated stare Klaus and Caroline had going on.

"Damon Salvatore."

That one name caused Caroline to stop stuffing her face with popcorn.

"Damon is in Town..." Caroline said not like a question, but as a statement. "Fuck, is Elena with him?" she asked in a panicked voice, looking around, hoping to not spot them.

"When are they ever separated?" Klaus answered her question as he looked up to the worried blond. The statement was true. Ever since Damon had return back to Columbia their junior year of college, Elena had been there next to him, and even before that. Klaus always heard him talking of the brunet. It was like she owned Damon Salvatore - something Klaus found foolish. Love only brought trouble into your life, and that was the philosophy of his life.

Caroline stood up quickly. "I should go say hi to my mom, Jeremy." She quickly collection her stuff and walked away from a confused Klaus and Jeremy screaming her name.

"Caroline! Stop hiding. I know you're in here, so don't think I'll leave," Jeremy said as he looked inside the bathroom and under Caroline's bed, trying to figure out where she was hiding. Somehow Caroline always hid so well she couldn't be found, that's why she always won 'hide and seek' when they were younger.

"Look what I found! Could this be Caroline Forbes' Diary?"

And still, he got nothing, he was sure the last time she wrote in this was six grade. Throwing the dairy on the bed, he thought of an idea.

"Caroline, is this your vibrator in here!?" he said in a fake shocked voice.

"Drop it!" Caroline screamed as she burst out of her closet.

"How the hell did I not see you in there?" a shocked Jeremy said walking over to inspect the closet.

"A magician never reveals their secrets," Caroline smirked at him.

"Now hand over what you found and forget you ever found it," she demanded, extending her hand to him, causing Jeremy to start laughing "You _do _have a vibrator! Where is it?"

"Get out of there," Caroline insisted, pulling him away from her closet. No way was she going to let him mess up her closet; it was in perfect order. Just the way she liked it to be.

"Fine, fine," Jeremy laughed, getting away from her closet.

Letting out a small sigh, Caroline said, "Sometimes I don't understand why we're friends."

Jeremy just looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Any why did you leave like a bat on fire when you heard Damon's name?"

"I did not!" she defended, avoiding the question and crossing her arms.

"Care!"

"What? I did not. I had to talk to my mom," she stated, crossing her arms.

"And what's your reason for not returning?" Jeremy remarked as he jumped on her bed. But he answered the question for her before she had time to answer. "More like you ran away from Damon and Elena," he insisted, knowing that Caroline could not deal with those two right now.

"Be quiet!" Caroline said, throwing a pillow at his head. "And you! How come you didn't tell me your sister was in town? And with Damon!" she asked, trying to change the conversation from her fleeing the scene.

"Caroline, I did not know until Klaus informed us, honesty. You know me and her hardly talk."

Nodding her head, she understood him. Jeremy and Elena had a fall out when their parents died and they'd never been the same. He left to Chicago for some time after that and when he came back, they just never clicked back to the brother and sister they were years ago. They said so many hurtful things that could never be taken back by either of them, only time could fix's that.

"Actually, talking about Klaus-" He did not get to finish his sentence before Caroline interrupted.

"Don't mention the British ice cream stealer in front of me!" Caroline shrieked.

"What's your problem with him, anyway?" he asked, amused.

"Well, the name says everything." She jumped next to Jeremy on the bed.

"You're killing me here," he replied, laughing at her answer. "How do you come up with these names?"

"Oh, shut it!" she told him as she stood up. "He was a total ass to me, so he gets the nickname," she replied to him as she walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, a total ass, who's into you," Jeremy remarked from behind her.

His statement caused Caroline to roll her eyes. "He's not into me. If he was he would have given me the ice cream. And I wouldn't be here, stuck eating this skinny Cow shit!" she said, frustratedly opening the refrigerator door.

"Caroline, I know what I'm talking about. I'm a guy and I can tell the great Klaus Mikaelson is interested in you," he said, smirking at her.

"What makes him so great?" she said as she closed the refrigerator door with a pout. She wanted ice cream, but all there was was her mom's skinny cow ice cream, and no way was Caroline going to eat that. When in reality, all she wanted was her Ben and Jerry's the crazy Brit had stole from her.

"And really - who comes to mystic falls for inspiration? What the hell would he need inspiration for?" she exclaimed, frustrated with her situation of no ice cream.

"He's an artist," Jeremy exclaimed.

"Well good for him. I hope he finds his inspiration," she said sarcastically, "just as long as I don't have to see him again." And at that moment, Caroline knew she was lying to him. She knew she wanted to see Klaus Mikaelson the ice cream stealer.

To; 115

Subject;Ice cream.

Hey Stef. So I know it's only been a day and a half since I sent you an email updating you about the boring life I'm living in mystic falls. I know, I know! I'm the one choosing to live this way, but a promise is a promise. So don't go into giving me a lecture, okay? Any how, your brother is back in town. Surprise surprise, he's with Elena .Well that's nothing new there. I'm happy for them, I just, you know, can't see them. Well more like I can't function around them - but I'm trying. They have a right to be mad at me.

There's a new guy in town, too. His name is Klaus Mikaelson. He's a painter, or something like that. Jeremy is totally man crushing. The guy is his idol, and on top of that, he's one of Damon's friends. Yes, he's an ass, a British ass that stole my ice cream and is crazy hot. I'm not going to lie to you, he is hot, but he stole my ice cream and that's like a big no no in my books. Plus, who cares if I find him hot? I made a promise to myself to not get involved with anyone.

I miss you and I hope you're not having too much fun without me, but then again, I hope you are having some fun.

-love Caroline (your best friend, who miss you like crazy boy!)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is a new chapter its somewhat short, school has just taken up a lot of my time but I promises to try to update more all my story's. Pleas review it and tell me what you think and those who like State of grace expect an update soon:)

Once again thanks to TealyBob for making this readable :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my Klaroline shipping heart.

* * *

"This place actually looks nice," Damon acknowledged with a smirk.

Klaus' new home was a work of art. Damon knew that was something to expect from his best friend. "But how did you get them to finish it so quickly? Last week they were two weeks behind," he said with a raised eyebrow as he picked up a glass full of bourbon.

"You know how I can be when I want to get something done."

"So, you payed them more money and were a total ass to them," he concluded, smirking as he took a seat across from his friend.

"It gets things done right," Klaus replied.

Damon just smirked at his friend as he continued looking around. "Well, your money was well spent. This is probably the second nicest home in Mystic Falls."

Klaus rolled his eyes at Damon's comment. "And let me guess, yours is the first."

"Have you seen my bathroom?" Damon asked as he took a sip from his bourbon with a smirk.

"Are you two really fighting over who has the best house?" Elena spoke up as she entered the room, putting her phone away and sitting next to Damon. "Really, this place is awesome, I just sent Rebekah pictures."

"No, no! Don't tell him this place is awesome; that's just going to prove him right," Damon said, pulling Elena close to him.

"I can't lie, even Rebekah likes it. And that's big, you know we never agree," Elena smirked at Damon.

Rebekah and Elena had never really gotten along. Even the first day they met, during a Halloween party, it ended with beer spilled all over their costumes and one of them with a black eye. And all because Rebekah had made a comment about how good Damon was in bed. But despite all that, before they left New York, Elena promised Rebekah that she would keep an eye on Klaus, understanding how important family was to them.

"You see, mate? Even your girlfriend agrees with me," Klaus said, teasing him.

"Fine! Your house is alright, but the boarding house has history and that means a lot in this town," Damon declared, smirking. He knew he had the one up on Klaus.

Sometimes Klaus and Damon got into these little fights about who was right or who was better; in the end, they were always laughing and the spats never damaged their friendship.

"Damon, you don't own the boarding house," Elena said, laughing from her spot.

"Technicalities," Damon brushed off the comment.

* * *

"Come on, Jeremy!" Caroline begged him as they stood by his car outside her house.

"Why do you need me to come with you to the post office," he asked her, laughing at her little begging act she was trying to pull on him. He usually fell for them, but he wanted to know why she was so needy for a companion. Caroline usually did things by herself, no matter what happen. She usually liked to be independent.

"I need help with a package that was sent from a new product I need to review," she said, trying to play it cool so he would just say yes and go with her without anymore questions.

"And you need help with that?"

"Yes."

"Caroline."

"Fine," she exclaimed, throwing up her arms in the air. She was going to have to tell him the truth.

"Mrs. Baker is working today," she mumbled under her breath. Jeremy started to laugh.

"You're scared of her! In this whole town, the one person you're afraid of is her?" he asked.

"Yes, she never got over me dropping her apple pie when I was ten. That woman can hold a grudge," she scoffed, crossing her arms. She was somewhat upset at Jeremy for laughing at her. "Plus, if you go in with me, she'll totally ignore me. You're Jeremy Gilbert, she's always loved you," Caroline said, giving him her puppy eyes.

"Fine, get in the car," he grumbled, finally giving in with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you!" she beamed, kissing him on the cheek as she quickly made her way to the passenger's side of the car. "I had to pick up that package a week ago," she told him. "

Only you, Caroline," he laughed. "You're going to owe me lunch," he told her.

"Deal," she said, smiling at her best friend as they made their way to the post office.

* * *

"Bloody hell! How did I let you guys convince me to come to this town?"

After Damon and Klaus debated about who had the better of the two homes, Elena finally put an end to it by offering to start dinner, but both Damon and Klaus decided it would be safer to go out and eat, just so Klaus could become more familiar with the town. Elena was an okay cook - if she kept to mac-and-cheese and pasta, which she made great, but after four days of the same thing and burnt dinners, it was time for something different. That was how Klaus found himself in the only bar-and-restaurant in town.

"Did Rebekah know there was only one bar in this whole town?" he asked the couple who were laughing at him.

"Come on, Klaus, it's not that bad. We survived; so can you."

"Yeah, we survived eighteen years in this town with one small bar, where everyone knew how old we were. It was hard getting a drink, but somehow we could always sneak some beer," Damon smirked at his friend as Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Times like this make me thankful for growing up in London," he said, smirking as the waitress place their drink order in front of them.

"If you need anything else let me know," the waitress told him with a wink. Klaus just smirked at the waitress, giving her a one over.

"I'd watch out if I were you," Elena said as she took a sip from her drink. "You don't want to get messed up with the wrong small town girl," she smirked.

"Some girls are clingy, like Amy there," Damon added.

"You would know!" Elena said, sending him a glare.

Klaus laughed. "One of your old conquests?" he asked.

"Let's just say I have a past, but all I care about now is who I'm going to spend my future with," Damon said as he pulled Elena close to him and kissed her on the head.

"Don't you two start," Klaus groaned in fake disgust. Those two sometimes made him sick of how lovely dovey they could be.

Suddenly there was a voice behind him, and when Klaus heard the voice, he knew it belonged to his favorite blonde before he even turned around. Spinning around in his seat, he spotted her at the bar, speaking to the bartender. Next to her, once again, was Jeremy Gilbert. If he ever wanted more information on Caroline, he knew who to ask. Klaus turned back to look at his friends with a smirk.

"You know I meet your brother the other day," he mentioned to Elena.

"Jeremy is in town?" she asked, truly surprised. For being brother and sister, the two seemed not to know much about one another's life.

"Well that's good to know!" Damon said, throwing Klaus a warning glare - something Klaus just brushed off with a grin and took a drink from his cup. He did not need to know the warning topic was in the building at that exact moment.

* * *

"Caroline, when I said you owed me lunch, I was thinking something different than the place we always go to. -No offence, Matt."

"None taken." Matt laughed as he handed a couple of menus to them.

"What are you talking about? This is the best place in town."

Jeremy just rolled his eyes, walking over to a booth.

"Plus," Caroline began, "this is the only place I know of that I'm sure they won't do anything to my food." It was when she went to scan her menu that she saw Klaus smirking at her. But it was the people across from him that made her hide her face behind the opened menu.

"What's wrong with you?" Jeremy asked her as he looked over to where Caroline had been looking at before she hid her face in the menu.

He let out a sigh "I have to go say hello," he declared as he stood up. He walked over to his sister before Caroline could stop him, but she remained in her seat, wishing that the ground would just swallow her up.

* * *

There you go,tell me what you think.


	4. AN

Hey guys Sorry this is not and update. I know it has been forever since I have updated my story's, Sadly someone stole my laptop while I was on vacation on that laptop I had everything and including my whole story. I have tried to rewrite the chapters I have lost, I do have a chapters for both my story's that I already sent it to my Beta but I am waiting for a reply if I don't get one by next week I'll just post it. I'm sorry for making you guys wait, I hope people will stick around and read my story's.


End file.
